


How do I Love Thee?

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Soft Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 43





	How do I Love Thee?

You considered yourself the luckiest human alive.  
Your limbs were tangled with Loki’s under the sheets after an evening of pure bliss. The moonlight spilled through the windows and cast an ethereal glow on Loki’s bare skin. His lips curled into a smile as you nestled your face in the crook of his neck. 

His enthralling voice met your ears as he asked, “If you had to choose between me and all the riches in the Nine Realms-“

“You.” You pressed an affectionate kiss to the pale flesh on the side of his throat.

Loki’s fingers, which were drawing circular patterns on your back, stilled as Loki asked, “Really? Just like that?”

You mumbled into his skin, “Mhmm. You know I’d give or do anything for you.”

He tilted his head back to look into your eyes and when you saw the shock in his expression, you added, ”Is that surprising?”

Loki gazed at you in amazement, as if he couldn’t fathom that you’d actually choose him over anything the realms had to offer. “Yes. Never in my life have I been shown such unwavering devotion.”

You sucked in a breath, compassionate tears shining in your eyes. After months of you patiently bringing down his walls, brick by brick, Loki finally opened up to you about his life on Asgard and his encounters with Thanos. Your heart broke for him then and it was breaking for him now.

“Loki, do you know how much I love you?” His eyes widened and his breathing quickened. You’d told him you loved him before, but there was always a hesitance in his eyes like he desperately wanted to believe you but couldn’t. He didn’t answer, that same hesitance evident in his features.

You cupped Loki’s face in your hands, your voice softening, “Oh, my darling, how I’ve failed you.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest but you gently shushed him, your thumb brushing his parted lips to keep them still. “Don’t speak, just listen. You truly amaze me. You have such a brilliant mind, it’s astounding how cunning and witty you are. You’ve made me laugh in some of my darkest moments, turned my tears into smiles countless times. You are so loyal and protective, and I feel the safest when I’m in your arms.”

A tear escaped Loki’s eye and you brushed it away, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You don’t let anyone tell you what to do but you listen to what I have to say with an open mind. Under your tough exterior, you’re caring and compassionate. Nothing about you is simple, Loki. And that’s just a few reasons why I love you.” 

His eyes held an intense adoration that set your heart aflutter. You tilted your head to sweetly capture his lips with yours. As the kiss deepened, Loki brought his hand up to the back of your head to keep you from pulling away, his fingers gently curling in your hair. That was the most emotive, intimate kiss the two of you had ever shared. 

You pulled away when Loki reluctantly loosened his grip on you, resting your forehead against his breathlessly.

“I cannot fathom what my life would be like without you in it.”

Your smile was soft as you replied, “I’m not going anywhere.”

That was mostly true. It was well known that Loki, the god of mischief with centuries under his belt, would long outlive you, a midgardian with a hopeful lifespan of one hundred years. The time for you to part would come eventually but until then, you would savor each beautiful moment with Loki and love him with everything in you. And that would be more than enough.


End file.
